Ulthrik Dreemurr
Ulthrik Dreemurr was born during the age where Monsterkind & Humanity lived at peace, a timeline in which the SOULS of Humanity were not as powerful as they were in others. Eventually however, Humanity's paranoia would overrule their common sense & would start hostilities with Monsterkind. After murdering both his wive & unborn son, Ulthrik was consumed by hatred & would start a war that would last for hundreds of years. History Ulthrik Dreemur was born into the Royal Family during the First Age, the lone son of King Vaerun & Queen Justna. Ulthrik grew up somewhat of a loner, taking his future role as Prince & later on as King very seriously despite his age whilst also showing himself to be of quite astute compared to his peers. This also lead Ulthrik to take on a very stern, domineering presence when interacting with others, assuming the demeanor of a ruler nobody dared to question but at the same time showing a strange form of wisdom one could not help but respect. One day however, someone would come stumbling into Ulthrik's life that would change that; Justande Ynnest. Whilst just 17 years old at the time, Ulthrik Dreemurr was already quite a intimidating character who didn't really mince words... but whilst speaking to the nervous daughter of the Ynnest Family, something seemed to snake it's way through his armor of discipline. For once, in his whole life; He felt something tangible, a connection to another Monster that was not his parents, but so much more than the warmth he felt for them. He had fallen in love. And thankfully, so had she come to feel the same way towards him. Declaring their love for eachother, Ulthrik swore he would create a safe world for them to live in, to protect that brilliant smile he'd come to cherish. Of course, he couldn't just marry a daughter of such a small noble family without risking uproar from the stronger houses who might feel slighted. Ulthrik however would not marry some airheaded noble; He had sworn himself to Justande. He would never offer his hand in marriage to any other. And so... a scheme was put in place. Using the little clout he had built up among some of the noble houses, he was able to entangle one of the largest noble families, the Sannder, in a web of controversy ending with the revocation of their noble status. The credit for discovering their supposed crimes were given solely to the Ynnest House, who were given the Sannder estate & all their former wealth. This put the Ynnest's high enough on the noble hierarchy where Ulthrik could marry Justande without provocation whilst also earning the loyalties of not only the Ynnest's but also the other noble houses who now had the future King's favor. All the while, nobody but them & the Prince himself would know that this grand deception ever took place. Many years later, King Vaerun had reached the age of his life where he could no longer continue his duties to the fullest of his ability & so had to step down. Ulthrik accepted the crown & the responsibilites that came with it with without hesitation, swearing upon his name that he would rule his people with honor & that he would do everything in his power to secure their place in the world. His rulership as King was one marked by strict justice & fairness shared to all. To the people, King Ulthrik was a silent, steadfast protector; an indomitable enforcer of justice whom stood up for the rights of all who annexed a great many of the noble families whom had exploited them for so long. Under his rule, the King personally funded groups of intellects whom worked on all manners of ways to improve the living standards of the common individual. Their soldiers had never before been as well-trained, well-armed & well-armored as they were under King Ulthrik, working tirelessly to make every village under the King's watchful gaze safe. Of course, this was only that the people saw. For the very few noble families that remained however... they knew the truth. The reason why Ulthrik had diminished their numbers so greatly over the years were to secure his own power. Those whom did remain only did so because they had to, not from their own volition. They stood to lose everything they had in the blink of an eye if they did not obey, just like the previous noble houses who now lay toppled, all that they had once had absorbed into King Ulthrik's own dominion & their dust secretly scattered to the winds. The reason why Ulthrik favored Monsters of great minds was so he could put those minds to great use for whatever purpose he might later require. The reason why Ulthrik had so vastly improved the army was to secure his hold over the people: There as not a single town that was not under his soldier's protection. Not a single village that didn't have patrols of knights wandering the streets. Any thought of rebellion or any form of noncomformity would be crushed quickly & harshly. And worst yet; they were the only one's who knew the truth. To everyone except the heads of the noble houses, King Ulthrik Dreemurr was a selfless paragon. So loved was the King that nobody had seen the metaphorical collars he had snapped around their necks. He would not let there be any danger to threaten his Kingdom, from inside or out. That was his duty as King.... & as a husband. In fact, his beloved Justande had recently discovered she was pregnant; A son, yet to be born into the world. Already, she had chosen a name for their future son & Prince; Asgore Dreemurr. However, that future was never to be. There was a threat looming in the distance, one that had thus far been quiet but now grew ever closer; Humanity. Sensing the growing might of Monsterkind & out of the rumors that Monsters could eat human SOUL's for power, Humanity had become increasingly distrustful & paranoid of their monsterous neighbours. King Ulthrik's initial response was to fortify their borders & disperse any humans whom might prove a threath to the people, but Queen Justande argued against it. If war broke out, there would be countless losses on both sides that could be avoided if they just brokered for peace. After much convincing, Queen Justande traveled west to broker peace with Humanity. This... proved to be the greatest mistake of Ulthrik's life. Both he & Justande had gravely underestimated just how afraid the humans were of them. Whilst the Queen had done everthing in her power to speak reason to the leaders of the humans, they did not hear as they worked eachother into a panicked frenzy & instead captured Queen Justande & threatened Ulthrik to back off or lose his beloved. Ulthrik complied & had his armies pull away from the human borders. Ulthrik tried to make several offers to the humans in return for his wife. He offered Humanity the lands closest to their borders so they could feel safe from a distance. It was not enough. He annexed the few nobles that were left under pretenses of treachery so he could offer their collective wealth to Humanity so they could fund whatever defenses they might want to build to feel secure from them. It was not enough. Many months passed & finally Humanity seemed willing to accept Ulthrik's offers. A time & place was decided upon, with King Ulthrik only showing up with two bodyguard whilst the humans came with a small army. Everything appeared to go smoothly as Ulthrik stated his previous offers & asked to see his wife. Whilst unhurt, Queen Justande was heavy with pregnancy & might've given birth at any day soon. But then... Fear reared it's ugly head once more. Again, the humans began to doubt & question what they knew. Even here, now, standing before the lone King on a field of their choosing & with a army at their back, every advantage possible being theirs... they were afraid. It all seemed too simple, wasn't it? This couldn't be it, right? Those monsters were up to something! The situation deteriorated very quickly after that. As panic set in & Ulthrik did his best to calm down the situation, Justande felt a cramp of agony as the time to give birth had finally come. Panicking as they were, one of the humans throught that she was casting some form of spell. And so, fearing that his life was in jeopardy, he drew his sword... and decapitated the defenseless Queen. Nobody knows exactly what happened after that. All that is recored in history is that nobody left that plain other than King Ulthrik, whom returned to his palace covered in soot & dried blood, carrying his Queen's dented crown. Never before had anyone seen him so defeated. This however did not last. Ulthrik was not someone who would hide away in his bed chambers & weep himself to sleep for days on end. No... he harvested these twisted emotions & put them towards something productive. Instead of falling to grief, he allowed himself to be consumed by hatred & harvested it, using it as further incentivize himself & his people. Ulthrik spoke of the humans & their deceit & madness. He told the masses time & time again of how they robbed them of their beautiful Queen & their future Prince. He added fuel to the fires of hatred that burned now in the hearts of his people... and then declared war. War upon Humanity. A war that would last until there was not a single human left of the face of the Earth. Ever since that day, the world has known only war. The Monsters struck first, annihilating large portions of human land closest to their borders. Any opposition was met with cruelty beyond the norm, Monsterkind having lost any compassion towards Humanity. Prisoners of war were either enslaved or publicly executed, often in slow, humiliating ways as to rouse further hatred towards their species. Whilst Humanity would ultimately unite to fight for their continued survival, all it managed to do was put Monsterkind's advance on hold for many years to come... Ulthrik continued to rule the Kingdom, sitting on his throne in a empty throne-room. He never wed another, as his one true love was still Justande. Now, all that is left is his duty; His duty as King. Over the years, he finished his plans to solidify his power as the Kingdom's one, true ruler. Anyone who dared defy his commands or protest the war were publicly executed. Any form of resistance were crushed, any independent throughts contrary to his goals were exorcised from the minds of the people, replaced instead with hatred towards Humanity through indoctrination & propaganda that they were fed from birth. Technology advanced greatly under his rule but only as to invent more effective means of war. King Ulthrik would never establish new noble houses to help in his rulership & instead surrounded himself with officials of high ranking in the army or with scientists whom helped advance their march towards victory. Chief among these were High Commander Grillby & Royal Scientist WD Gaster. The war continues to this very day. Many generations have come & gone, with Humanity cursing their ancestors for their foolishness whilst Monsterkind focus on nothing more than the extermination of their most hated enemy. All the while, Ulthrik continues to rule from on-high. Even after so many years, he still is the only true dictator... but it was good. He would not trust anybody with the mission he now held. His people would endure. Their kingdom would be one to last for the ages, a empire that stood above all else, standing upon the foundation built from the piled up corpses of Humanity. Then, and only then... would he rest. Only when his burning hatred in his SOUL burned out would he allow death to claim him. Personality Ulthrik Dreemurr is a person is one that is obsessed with being in control of the situation, no matter what it entails. Even at a young age, he adapted a very harsh, disciplined demeanour that he would go on to carry with him for the rest of his life. When he spoke, it was with authority & nobody would be allowed to speak over him. He was able to express other emotions & could partake in levity... but it was not often sincere. Ulthrik only acted in a way that would be required for his desired end-goal at the time. All in all, Ulthrik never really did view his people in a very high regard. Whilst he never scoffed at or thought of them as lesser beings and would, in fact, feel sympathy for them & do what he could to make life better for them... Ulthrik did often regard them like how an adult might look at a child; As though they are too naive or unaware of how the world really works for him to trust them with anything possibly dangerous. At one time, one might've said there was a good side to him. When he still had his Queen Justande, many monsters claimed they had seen their prized King smile. And not one of those smiles he would have when he spoke to them or when he adressed the crowds. No... it was small, soft yet honest smile. Justande was the only monster whom ever seemed able to draw out the best in him. Unfortunately, that has long ago been buried under a armor of contempt ever since the death of Justande & Asgore. Whatever goodness still remains within Ulthrik has been buried deep. In it's place, hatred burns eternally within him. His hatred towards Humanity is unparalleled. Whilst he won't burst into fits of anger upon just seeing a human, he would never hesitate to kill them without a second throught. Worse yet, if he could somehow maximize the suffering of humans without it being counterproductive, he would do so. Appearance Ulthrik is a Goat Monster with a tall, tightly muscular build. His body is covered in short, white fur splattered with scars that can be found on every part of himself. If he ever were to grow hair that he didn't cut short, one would see that he has pale blonde hair. A pair of long horns protrude from his head, each one pointing in the opposite direction of eachother unlike many other Goat's who's horns point upwards. Ulthrik wears armor most of the time, designed & built by none other than his Royal Scientist WD Gaster. The ribbed armor-plates covers most of his body, excluding his head, hands & feet. His face however also is affixed with a mask of similar pattern & design which cannot be removed. Abilities Ulthrik Dreemurr was always a Monster of indomitable strength & power, whom has lived over hundreds of years. Throughout his long, harsh life, that power has only grown greater as has he learned new ways of which to slay his hated enemies: Fire Magic Like most members of the Dreemurr Family, Ulthrik is a natural wielder of Fire Magic. He may shower his opponent in wave after wave of fireballs or conjure gargantuan pillars to swallow them whole. Ulthrik however did not often used flames in this fashion & would instead harness fire's ability to create powerful explosions. A favored technique of Ulthrik's was to create a very small, compressed flame that would then erupt, unleashing a super-condensed blast in a targeted direction for maximum penetrative damage. Air Magic Through many years of study & practice, Ulthrik Dreemurr was able to master another form of magic much unlike his original; Air Magic. This allowed him to be a master of the winds, to conjure strong gales to level buildings or even create temporary tornadoes to mercilessly thrash his enemies. Ulthrik also learned how to lighten his own body, granting him the gift of flight. Augmented Body Ulthrik Dreemurr was always one whom kept himself in shape. His strength was almost supernatural in his youth to the point where he did not wield weapons in a fight & would instead fight with nothing but his bare fists. His endurance was next to none & he would go on to survive injuries that would've killed lesser beings outright. His reaction speed was unmatched, and on a battlefield where chaos reigned; he could see it all as clearly as if everything was moving in slow-motion. But as the years passed, Ulthrik had begun to accumulate alot of bodily damage & scars. Throughout so many battles he had fought against the humans, his prowess was being slowly stunted & soon he might run the risk of not being able to fight anymore. This however was not to be as salvation came in the form of WD Gaster. The brilliant scientist had long worked on the progress of Monsterkind's technology & had recently begun research on the idea of cybernetic implants. Seeing the deteriorating state of their cherished King, Gaster offered not only to repair the damage his body as suffered, but that he would be stronger than ever before. Ulthrik, knowing Gaster to be a monster of whom to trust, agreed. When Ulthrik Dreemurr walked out of the Labs many weeks later, he had changed. From this day, he would always walk around in his new armor, never taking it off except for when he was alone in his private quarters or when Gaster either needed to make adjustments, repairs or add more augmentations. Not only was the suit of armor he now wore extremely durable to where he could take shots from a tank without flinching, but it seemed not to weight him down in the slightest. His already impressive abilities had also been greatly improved, making him a unstoppable force on the fields of war. All of this comes together to make Ulthrik a absolute monster in combat. His abilities are so far beyond most that very few ever has a chance to stand against him for more than a few seconds. But the worst thing of it all is... He has no real exploitable weaknesses. His cybernetics, especially his mask, are tantalizing targets... but that would need you to get close to Ulthrik; where he is the most dangerous. They also seem to be immune to things like EMP or other disruptive charges meant to shut them off, most likely due to the genius of WD Gaster's designs. Trivia * Much like Asgore Dreemurr, Ulthrik's first name is derived from a Latin word. It however is not a anagram but a reworked version of the word "Ultrix", which can mean avenging, vengeful, punitive. * Ulthrik Dreemurr was originally designed for a group roleplay to serve the purpose of a final boss. Category:OCs Category:Goat Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil